The Beast I Am
by DeathJoey
Summary: I am a Beast. I am a monster that treatens the life of everyone one. What the hell do they mean I'll save the world, I kill and some what feel good about it how can I get past being a beast. I am the threat and so are the ones with the same power. We are


The Beast I am

In the digiworld it is said that one Digidestined has the power to change, change into something no one else could. But changing into this creature leaves the Digidestined not knowing his or her own friends. The label for this creature of immense power is Huminoid Digital Monster.

1: Something Wrong

"Tai my feet hurt can we stop," Complains Mimi for the forth time in half an hour.

"Mimi we can't stop there is no were to stop." Said Sora pointing around, they were walking through a giant desert.

They had been chased into the desert waste land by a Devidramon. Tai was caring Kari followed by Agumon and Gatomon. Then Mimi and Sora, Biyomon, Gomamon, Tentomon, and Palmon were behind Joe and Izzy. Matt was caring a sick T.k while Patamon rested on matt's head. Gabumon was in front of them.

"Matt how is T.k?" asked Tai from the front. Matt stopped and knelt down holding T.k on his knee. Matt was tired, he had not been eating or sleeping since T.k got sick, He was very pale.

"He needs to get out of the sun. I can't tell if it's for real or if it's the heat but he might have a fever." Matt shaded T.k's head with his hand.

"I agree lets go back," Said Kari while jumping off of Tai's back.

"Devidramon will be waiting for us. Our digimon cant digivolve they are weak," Said Joe looking at all the tired digimon.

"Mine can, you said for him not to digivolve. He can take us across the desert." Matt looked at Gabumon who came up to stand right next to him. Patamon jumped on Gabumon's head.

"No!" yelled Agumon.

"It's better to keep you in reserve." Biyomon looked back, hoping not to see anyone.

"But we need to get T.k out of the heat. It's not helping him." Said Matt, Gabumon looked at T.k and then to his partner.

"I'll digivolve; I'm doing it for T.k."

"Thank you Gabumon, digivolve to Garurumon now." Matt stood up with T.k in his arms.

"Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon."

"AAAAAHHHHHH" Matt fell to the ground but turning so T.k landed on his stomach.

"Matt, what's wrong?" Garurumon nudged him.

"Your dehydrated Matt," Sora took T.k from him as she talked; Tai helped Matt up but only into a sitting position.

"Matt get on, Sora give T.k to him, you guys decide I can take two more digidestined and digimon." Garurumon laid down so Matt could get on and Sora handed T.k to him.

"Tai who goes?" Izzy looked around as he spoke to there leader.

"Well let's see." Tai looked at his friends.

"Tentomon and Biyomon can fly alongside Garurumon. Kari counts as half a person with Gatomon they count as a whole. Then all we need is one more digidestined." Tai put Kari on behind Matt and Gatomon climbed in-between them.

"Sora you go you can watch them both of them," Said Tai pointing at Matt and T.k.

"Ok," Sora jumped on behind Kari.

"Let's go Garurumon," Matt looked down at T.k and they were off across the desert. On the other end they found a small forest on the out skirts to the Gekomon castle.

"Here Matt, I'll be back. Then I'll help you." Garurumon turned away from his partner after everyone got off and headed for the others.

"Matt you should take it easy I'll watch T.k for you, you need to get some sleep." Kari came up to Matt who was laying T.k down.

"No Kari it's alright I've got him." Matt placed T.k's backpack under his head. Just as he did this the others appeared. Everyone stared from Matt to Tai who looked as if he was about to blow up in front of everyone.

"Tai it's just him being an older brother you can't help that. Now turn around and yell out into the desert cuz no one wants to hear you yell today, ok?" Sora started to push Tai away but he protested to leaving.

"Garurumon can you get him to sleep for awhile," Kari asked the wolf digimon while he sat up.

"I know just the way," Garurumon nudged Matt and from what Kari and the others saw said something to make his partner to stand up.

"If there is anyone to get threw to Matt Garurumon is one of the ones that can do it." Mimi said as she sat down and began taking off her hat and placing it on a branch on the nearest tree.

"How is he doing Matt?" Garurumon sat next to Matt and looked at the tired boys face.

"He still is weak; he needs to get more rest." Matt yawned and after rubbed his eyes.

"You need sleep to your tired."

"I need to watch T.k."

"I'll watch him while you sleep sound good?" Matt stood up and watched his little brother.

"You'll wake me if anything happens right?"

"I promise" Garurumon folded his front paws so Matt could sleep.

"Thank you Garurumon I'm glade I have someone I can trust." Matt made himself comfortable between his partner's paws and chest, and drifted in to a peaceful sleep.

"You can always trust me." The wolf digimon whispered.

A few minutes later Garurumon could feel Matt shifting. As he looked down to the blonde he noticed that his face was covered in sweat. His lips moved but no sound accompanied it just a pained expression and more shifting.

"You got him to sleep; do you think you can get him to eat now?" Sora said as she came face to face with the digimon and sleeping partner.

"Don't push it he is doing this because he is worried that's it. But then again I don't blame him." Garurumon looked at Sora and his eyes narrowed.

"Is something wrong?" Sora picked up T.k and held him close.

"No thought I heard something." Garurumon looked at Sora trying to convince her.

"Well ok... We'll call you when its time to eat." Sora walked back with T.k in her arms and a sinking feeling.

"Got it."


End file.
